


欢迎来到该隐赫斯特

by deutschgreen



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschgreen/pseuds/deutschgreen
Summary: 该隐地狱.avi4p，不一样的mob小猎人该隐大妓院警告，大家都是婊子警告，猎人又莽又碧池无脑肉文就连没出场的角色都是碧池2章，肉完就完结
Relationships: Cainhurst Knight/The Hunter
Kudos: 5





	欢迎来到该隐赫斯特

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于一个一层三个该隐骑士的地牢（铭文nx93s8fe）  
> 该隐地狱.avi  
> 地牢的创建者名字叫Lenore（爱伦坡名篇《乌鸦》中所提到的少女）

常在地牢走，哪有不翻车。

被三名全副武装的该隐赫斯特骑士围住的猎人内心平静毫无波澜，被千景一刀穿心实在属于多种死法中最舒适的之一了，他甚至有空盘算一下自己武器的耐久度是否需要一会儿传送回猎人梦境修缮一番。

但预料中的死亡-在灯边醒来-考虑直接复仇还是回家修整的套路似乎这次没有发生的样子。三把千景分别钉穿猎人的左右肩膀和一条大腿，把他结结实实地固定在爬满藤蔓的湿冷地面上。

好吧，这次是什么凌辱加折磨的戏码？说实话，这些事他也早就习惯了，最后无非就是找个空子用各种手段自杀逃脱罢了。最糟糕的一次，也不过是被抓到亚哈古尔监狱时一时半会儿没有找到提灯导致自己被几个背布袋的大哥轮番蹂躏了好一段时间……不过那都是过去式了，现在的猎人深谙大多数怪物的招式，寻常敌人常常连他的衣角都碰不着就死于内脏暴击。

想到布袋哥，猎人仿佛又感到后穴传来的撕裂的痛和被填满的微妙快感。他们打算对我做什么？好歹还是人形怪，希望花样别太多吧，刀都插在身上了，该不会是要用枪干点什么吧……猎人由衷地向古神们祈祷着这些该隐人的性癖不要太过猎奇。

三个该隐骑士隔着头盔对视一眼，其中一名走了上来，长腿一跨，直接坐在猎物的腰腹上。他扭动了一下腰肢，紧实的臀部擦着猎人的下体，这撩拨过于刻意，却使得猎人略微放下心来：至少他们还是有欲望的“人”？

总觉得触感不对。仔细一看，那该隐腿甲下的“裤子”根本不是扎实的布料，而是一层半透明的黑纱，在这样的距离下，完全能看到内里包裹着的雪白大腿和裙底的无限风光。猎人倒抽一口凉气，却牵扯动了肩上被刀捅穿的伤口，痛得他龇牙咧嘴，口中不小心流出的唾液沾湿了面罩，很快就让他感到呼吸困难了起来。

坐在他身上的骑士把头盔掀开了一些，露出薄薄的、形状姣好的嘴唇。一绺打着卷的金发从他脸颊侧面垂了下来。他掏出一个雾霾蓝的圆形玻璃瓶（认真的吗？麻痹雾？现在？我都没血瓶了！），却没有急着砸碎，而是规规矩矩打开瓶口，然后——喝了一大口，一手拉开猎人的面罩，一手捏住下巴强迫他张嘴，把那半雾半液体的奇妙药物全部灌进了猎人的口中。

是甜的。猎人想。他没少被这玩意砸中过，当时只是能闻到一丝若有若无的香气，然后脑海中就一片混沌，以至于想不起来能够使用血瓶治疗自己——那一点晕眩和现在的感觉相比的话，大概比亚楠村民和科斯孤儿之间的实力差距还要大，他无法描述充满自己大脑的轻飘飘、软绵绵的东西到底是什么，只知道自己比饮用了十瓶血鸡尾酒更醉。

他忽然意识到这玩意不仅是麻痹雾，绝对还混杂了那金发婊子自己的血，他不止感到脑海中的沉醉，裤子也紧了起来，全身都在尖叫着想要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，那种高涨的冲动和使用了亚丽安娜的血时如出一辙——刚好那婊子还跟她一样有着华丽的头发——只是远比那种完全能靠意志力压下去的本能更猛烈、更直接，他挣扎着想要伸手去抚摸自己（这样不就像个屈服于药物的弱小玩物了吗？可是就算不屈服又有什么好处呢，就这样吧，在这次的死亡前再享受一次性爱——），但另外两名骑士立刻明白他想做什么，极有默契地走上前来，一人踩住了他的一只手。

他晕了过去，陷入黑暗前最后还看到金发骑士微笑的唇角。  
————————————————————————————  
“………………偷偷地、偷偷地，就尝一口，月亮的味道……”  
“那可不行，他会生气的！那个人，比女王还要可怕，会，会让你——”  
“他不会知道的！嘻嘻，只要悄悄地……悄悄地……”  
“闭嘴，吵死了。”

细微的争执声音传入耳中，几乎像是是久违的、早已失去的故乡记忆中的雪泥鸿爪。  
通常猎人将在提灯边重新苏醒，阴冷的地牢潮气会浸润他裸露在外的每一寸皮肤，让他从死亡的温暖黑暗中迅速回到猎杀的状态。但这次他睁开眼，所见的却是层叠镂空、雕凿出复杂纹样的天花板，而非被信使们环绕的浅紫灯盏。

红浪般的绸缎从身下延伸到床脚，床幔上用金线刺绣着天使或美人的图案，织着长长流苏的羊毛地毯厚到连骨瓷花瓶落下都不会碎裂。  
丝绒窗帘紧紧拉着，窗户透不进一丝光，但银质的烛台光可鉴人，牛油巨烛流下形状诡异的蜡泪，把室内照得透亮。  
壁炉中燃烧着的红橡木炭火哔啵作响，辐射出令人舒适的温度，猎人这才发现自己一丝不挂却并未感到寒冷的原因。

白水晶的门帘不知被谁轻轻撩开，几个修长的、只披着薄纱的人影手中抱着似乎是盔甲的衣服鱼贯而入，带来一股温暖而馨香的水汽，显然是刚从浴池中出来。光裸的脚踩在地毯上，近乎全然无声。

“这里………是？？？”猎人不由自主地问出了每个忽然昏迷的人都会问的套路问题。

那几个穿得……十分不堪入目的人影齐刷刷转过来看他，猎人这才看清他们手中捧的正是之前将他虏获的那三个骑士的盔甲。他打量了一下这些漂亮却诡异的男人，最终确定金发的那个的确是之前在地牢中以一个带着甜香和血腥气的吻将他送入黑暗的骑士。

其中一位将银色长发扎成马尾的骑士向其他二位做了个噤声的动作，又行了个浮夸的贵族式见面礼，微微抬起头，用一双眼尾长长的妩媚眼睛盯着他说道：

“欢迎来到该隐赫斯特。”

这声音好像唱歌一样，温柔又动人……等等，他们想干什么，我的武器呢？猎人不紧不慢地想着。甜腻的熏香让他的思维变得迟钝起来，他却丝毫不觉得这是危险的讯号，反而十分享用这种柔和的钝感。

“在此为客，把凶器带进主人的卧室可不礼貌呀。为了避免不雅事件，收走了哟。”红色卷发的骑士仿佛能读心似的宣布了答案，向他粲然一笑，露出两颗尖利的犬齿。他竟然还佩戴了一枚长长的珍珠流苏耳饰，走动时随着步幅划出优雅的弧度。

“结束了……会还给你。”

他们有着深浅不同的三双绿眼睛，在室内的烛光掩映下活像是三头披着艳丽人皮的饿狼。

猎人惊异于自己在这种任人宰割的情况下还能考虑这些有的没的事儿的能力。他刚刚已经检查过了自己的身体，除了被完全扒光之外一切正常，他们甚至没有采取任何绑缚来限制自己的行动。

不管这些变态男人是想做什么，这个房间他确定没有什么能够伤人的利器（连烛台都被焊在底座上无法拿起），看来他们的确很信任自己的徒手搏斗能力——或是觉得猎人并不会反抗。他的确不想反抗。

“或许这不是您心中所愿，但该隐赫斯特不会薄待客人。”银发骑士嗓音温柔，语气倒毫无半分转圜余地：“失礼了。”

他坐到猎人身边，薄纱云雾般堆在苍白的身体四周。细瘦的指尖像羽毛一样轻轻地拂过猎人的鼻梁和嘴唇，很痒。猎人想抓住他的手腕将人按在床上，却被敏捷地闪开，那骑士反而用另一只手撬开猎人的唇舌，两根手指在口腔中极尽缠绵地刮了一圈，在猎人为喉咙中的不适而开始干呕之前退出去，沾满津液的手指伸向他自己苍白发青的股间，很快就搅动出黏腻的水声。他用来束发的深红丝带不知什么时候已经散开了，长及背心的月色长发正随着逐渐急促的喘息轻轻颤动着。

猎人当然知道他这是要干什么——他开始狩猎前时常会这样做以防在过于暴力的强奸中受伤太重——但这妍媚的骑士在他面前如此努力地开拓自己，猎人几乎是立刻感到下体有了反应。跟之前麻痹雾和秽血带来的极端冲动不同，这股欲望都是懒洋洋、软绵绵的，令他想与某位美人好好玩耍上几个小时，完全忘却猎杀之夜，忘却血月，忘却……忘却一切他本不应记得却不幸知道的事物。


End file.
